


But You Never Really Had A Doubt

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: As things progress into breakfast, the thought never leaves him completely.He can’t say he was always this kind of person, vastly preferring the thick smoke and deep bass of nightclubs to the quiet relaxing domesticity of home. Maybe, perhaps, it was somewhere long ago on the nightstand with a glass of water and bottle of aspirin. No matter where it happened, this is now his reality and Charles can’t complain in the slightest. How he still stayed is a thought that continues to haunt him, when put against the fact that never before had Charles dared to put him first above other things deemed far more important. What could even come close to being more important than the man he chose to love? Now, nothing could possible come even close. Charles has made his choices, and here he shall stay.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Chocolate Box 2021





	But You Never Really Had A Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distressedgremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressedgremlin/gifts).



> I had SO MUCH fun writing this and I hope you love it. Happy Valentines Day, friend! ❤️💖💕
> 
> Title is taken from the song Wonderwall by Oasis.

_“One day you’ll meet someone, and it will be like you never need anyone else. No matter what happens, they will be there for you and nothing will matter. They will understand you in a way no one else does. When you’re older, you’ll understand.”_ The words of his mother on some long ago distant morning in the kitchen with breakfast cooking away on the stove top seem ever fresh in his mind. Drifting upwards were the tantalizing smells of spices and other food stuffs mixing along with the thoughts plaguing his mind, disappearing into nothingness. 

Charles used to wonder if maybe she was just doing what mothers do, reassuring him that his special person was out there and that his mind was only doing what it tends to do, telling him lies only meant to rattle his nerves.

Naturally, she had been right. 

As she always has been.

He had been wrong to ever dare doubt her.

§

The morning starts out peaceful enough. 

On principle, Charles never sleeps late. Even during the off season when neither of them have any particular commitments his mind wakes him just at the precise moment the sun appears on the horizon as darkness fades into mauve, the early morning light peeking through the space where the curtains over the window do not touch. He glances over his shoulder at Pierre sleeping ever so soundly, not even stirring in the slightest once he rises carefully to his feet and walks out the door into the hallway and kitchen beyond it. 

Now at full awareness, the things that always seem to float into his immediate thoughts are brought to the forefront. This is his life, happy and settled. It’s hard not to think about how things used to be, when he was unsure of what direction life could lead him. I think maybe, what you want isn’t too far away from you. _It’s hard to see it when you’re so busy living your life and not looking around you, but I promise it’s there. You’re not alone Charles, even when you think you are._ His mother’s words always seem to find him at the most unlikely moments as if to say _see how wrong you were?_

__Between filling the kettle and making the coffee just as Pierre prefers, he chuckles softly. In truth, Pierre had always been there loyal and ever present. Charles doesn’t quite believe in the existence of soulmates, but their relationship has only served to prove to him just how wrong he is. Through deaths and victories so sweet, he could never remember a time when he was not there._ _

__Familiarity however, brings him back down to reality as it always does._ _

__“Good morning.” Pierre’s voice is just as gentle as the arms hugging Charles from behind, a comforting press. The smile brought to his face is almost instantaneous and something about the moment leaves Charles with a radiating warmth inside. It keeps him wondering when exactly over the course of time he became the type of person to melt right at the onset of a lover’s touch._ _

__As things progress into breakfast, the thought never leaves him completely._ _

__He can’t say he was always this kind of person, vastly preferring the thick smoke and deep bass of nightclubs to the quiet relaxing domesticity of home. Maybe, perhaps, it was somewhere long ago on the nightstand with a glass of water and bottle of aspirin. No matter where it happened, this is now his reality and Charles can’t complain in the slightest. How he still stayed is a thought that continues to haunt him, when put against the fact that never before had Charles dared to put him first above other things deemed far more important. What could even come close to being more important than the man he chose to love? Now, nothing could possible come even close. Charles has made his choices, and here he shall stay._ _

__Somewhere in the smile Pierre gives to him over the top of his coffee mug, Charles’s mind dares to wander towards the future. It’s not something he’s thought about, or maybe he has and just isn’t aware of it when he should have been. Throughout it all, Pierre has always been there. Through ups and downs and more, his presence remained ever constant during times that Charles wouldn’t expect others to have stayed. _You’re never going to need anyone else like you need him, trust me._ It took him long enough to believe it, but now he will never doubt it again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> _Backbeat, the word is on the street  
>  That the fire in your heart is out  
> I'm sure you've heard it all before  
> But you never really had a doubt  
> I don't believe that anybody  
> Feels the way I do about you now_


End file.
